Fanmade TK Series
Since Tenkai Knights season 2 hasn't come up yet I decided to make my own series of Tenkai knights.This series was made by Rich Sapphire King(Formerly Richmoney Bagsguy 9188).Note I was the first user on this wiki to create a Fanmade TK series and Fanmade Season I WAS THE FIRST TO INVENT A FANMADE Tenkai Knight SERIES Arc 1:The New Generation/Switched the knights switch elements. Girls Night Out venetta joins a group of knights that are working for the new corrupted army. The Tenkai Ninjas the masters of spinjitzu team up with the knights to defeat the ghost army The Fantastic 4 the fantastic 4 end up in quarton by mistake and need the knights help to get back to there dimension Tenkai Recruits PT 1 the knights look for another generation of heroes Tenkai Recruits PT 2 both the knights and the new corrupted army race to find the new gen of heroes or villains. Tenkai Recruits PT 3 the new gen of heroes skills is put up to the test when the knights are captured. Darkness Unleashed a banished guardian returns to quarton with vilius and dark reinforcements. Tenkai Shadows the knights travel to another dimension to help their dark counter parts save there guardians. The Chaos Zone the knights are sent to another dimension to take out alternate versions of themselves. A New Element when a dragon cube is found the knights and corrupted battle to get it. Arc 2:Tenkai Mystery Quest The Knights Of Friendship the mane 6 team up with the knights to save the crystal empire from destruction. The First Guardian the creator of quarton returns with power to share. Elemental Titan Fusion the powers given to them by the creator of quarton the knights discover a new mode. Sirenius's Curse sirenius uses her voice to make the knights fight each other. The Crystal Knights the knights find a warp pad and end up helping the crystal gems in battle. The Underwater Base the knights get a underwater mode in order to find the underwater base. The Guardians Secret the guardians reveal that there are other guardians trying to take over the universe. Granox and Slyger's New Mode with vilius back he gives granox and slyger elemental mode. The Lost Dragon Cubes the guardians tell the knights that there are hidden dragon cubes for the new gen of heroes. Scorpidon's Challenge scorpidon and orangor challenge the knights to a battle. Chill Out the knights go to another world to Defeat a frost giant harming the land. Guren's Old Friend a old friend of guren comes to take out his friends. Arc 3:The Dark Empire Rises Contest Of Champions PT1 the creator of quarton must decide which side deserves his power Contest Of Champions PT2 the knights must figure out how to take down the new corrupted army. Contest Of Champions PT3 it turns out that the good and evil guardians are battling too. Contest Of Champions PT4 the choice ha been made which side gets the power. The Underworld the knights were sent to the underworld and must defeat the new corrupted army before they find earth. A Hero's Sacrifice in order to protect his fellow knights one person sacrifices himself. Attack On Earth the knights must defeat Hades the guardian of the underworld before vilius finds the portal for earth. Rise Of The Phoenix the gen of heroes use there powers to protect the guardians sanctuary. A Tenkai Legend the knights find a ancient power that may put them at a great risk. The Dark Knights the knights use there new mode in order to defeat hades. The Hero's Return after making a great sacrifice the hero returns with a hidden power All Together all of the knights good and evil battle and Bravenwolf must use his new power to stop this once and for all. The Wolf's Return the Tenkai wolf appears again to help the knights but villius has summoned his own beast. The End no on knew that the imbalance of good and evil energy was sending quarton right towards earth. White & Nash 2 unlikely allies end up saving earth and quarton. See The Light with the power of all the heroes they can finally defeat the corrupted The Balance the knights must do a dangerous task to save the universe. Arc 4:Tenkai Origins Adonis and Andreas two brothers find a corebrick and both of them fuse into one knight but what side are they on ? Journey To Mount Olympus the knights go to mount Olympus to see what causing all the floods earthquakes and storms. The Original Knights the first Tenkai knights comeback to see the new gen of knights Who Is Dromus ? the original Dromus tells the knights his origin. Rise Of Venetta Venetta comes to tell her origin. The First Guradians Story The creator of the universe tells his origin. The Lost Childhood To celebrate their past victory the Knights have a party but all but Beni is excited. A Late Date After revealing their feelings for each other Guren and Beni try to go on a date but the guys and getting summoned keeps getting in their way. Time To Burst Your Bubble Splasher/Luca steals a small fraction of dark Tenkai energy to give her self elemental mode and to defeat the knights. Space Race The Knights robofuse to fly into space but get lost and get help from a group of knights based of the planets but a former member of that team Pluto has plans for them. Pluto's Revenge To destroy all the Knights Pluto summons a fallen knight who can create black holes but that puts them all in danger including there planets. Arc 5:The Knights Revenge You Thought This Was The End A knight banished from the Knights universe has been growing stronger by stealing tenkai energy all over and plans to defeat anyone in his way and plans to get revenge and Destroy Quarton along with the guardians. Rise Of The Fallen The banished knight summons his army to steal the first guardian's omnipotent power but there is a plan that could save them all. Time Freeze Paradox a time warper freezes time to send beni back to her childhood because her father had secrets about Quarton. Knight Vs Knight Paradox's time freeze ended and as a distraction the banished knight creates dark clones of the Knights but the tenkai shadows come to help and since they are already dark versions of the Knights so they can't have dark clones of themselves. The Time Stream Paradox shows venetta all the timelines and dimensions of the knights. And Then There Was Ben After messing with the time stream beni transports Ben Tennyson a knight who can switch into diffrent forms but also teleports his bad side Albedo as well Omnitrix Mode Ben shares a fraction of his power to transform into diffrent forms(aliens) to the Knights and shadows but albedo does the same as well. Ultimate Knights Based on the forms the Knights got from Ben they discover the ability to transform into there ultimate forms but albedo does on of the most dangerous things ever he transforms into ALIEN X. X vs X In order to defeat Albedo Ben transforms into Alien X as well to take him down before he abuses his omnipotent powers. Time Is The Key Venetta is very close to finding her fathers secret about quarton but Eon a enemy of Paradox and Ben comes to use that secret for annilation of Ben Time Fight Venetta struggles to find the secret about quarton and paradox cannot keep the time stream open with eon ruining things. The Secret Unleashed Venetta finally finds her fathers secret but before she can go back to quarton Eon corrupts her with dark tenkai energy but in the making he makes a evil copy of her. Albedo Strikes Albedo uses his omnipotent powers(still alien x)and absorbs the dark knights just as vilius did with the corekai,venetta and 5 of the knights.Albedo then turns into a powerful overlord but the knights,the shadows,and Ben robofuse into a giant titan able to take on Ultra Abedo. Venetta To The Resque venetta defeats her evil clone and eon and is able to make it back to quarton with a rare ability that only two lovers can use. The Truth Revealed bravenwolf and venetta's feelings are expressed at a high level when they use the rare ability to lock a knigts powers permanently. Victory Party the knights,shadows,ben and all the other knights that helped them all join together for one big party The Guardians Rath the guardians are exposed to dark Tenkai energy and the knights must free the knights from there corruption. The Dark Guardians there cant be darkness without light so there cant be only good guardians there are ad guardians summoning kids so they can rule the multiverse. Arc 6:Rise Of The Dark Guardians The Trial The dark guardian's test the Knights by creating a Onslaught to see if they are worthy of being Knights. Take That Copy Cat A new knight who can copy everyone's moves causes trouble for the Knights and the corekai. 5 Nights In The Fortress The Dark Guardian's send 4 killer Knights to take over the tenkai fortress. Get Jinxed Copy Cat uses the War Stallion to jinx each Knight and drain there energy. Who Wants A Bloody Mary ? The DG create Bloody Mary a Knights who is summoned when someone chants her name in the darkness and now valorn must get over his fear of ghosts. All Is Fair In Love And...Boar ? Venetta goes face to face with a knight from earth when she keeps getting in the way of her relationship with guren Rise Of The Tenkai Sirens The sirens known as Adagio,Aria,and Sonata team up with sirenius and the DG but the Mane 6+Sunset Shimmer transport back to quarton to help the Knights. Unleash The Magic The Sirens stole the magic from the Mane 7 but the Knights didn't realize they have magic of there own. Crystal Prep Attacks The mane 7 enemies the crystal preps are summoned to quarton by the DG and must be able to defeat them with the TK's Magic Rise Of The 7 Deadly Sins The dark guardians summons the 7 deadly sins and uses there power for total destruction. The Sin Of Greed The sin of wanting everything in sight only for your self takes action first. The Sin Of Gluttony The sin of over-eating will try to take down the Knights while eating a snack. The Sin Of Wrath The sin of uncontrollable anger shows quarton the true form of rage. The Sin Of Pride The sin of thinking your better than others challenges the Knights on boy worlds to show who is the best The Sin Of Envy The sin of jealousy takes on the Knights next. The Sin Of Lust The sin of uncontrollable desires has the desire to take out the Knights. The Sin Of Sloth the sin of laziness uses his power to effect the knights on earth. The 8th Knight a new knight from earth comes to quarton to aid the others in battle The Rapture The creator sends al the members of the corekai and others to his palace but he leaves the Knights on quarton for the battle. Armageddon Time The Knights and allies battle the dark guardians and there army. Apocalypse Comes During the battle destruction comes to quarton leading to in-balance between the two worlds. End Time The Beginning Of The End The Wolf's Sacrifice Omega Mode When 1 World Falls The Rest Fall Too The Anti-Army Angels VS Demons Things Change Venetta's Betrayal The Corruption It Feels So Good To Be Bad Arc 7:Who Can You Trust ? New Allies And A Broken Heart Have The Tables Turned Double Agent Circe Agent Of Death A Lost Friend The Monster In Bermuda The Lost Keys The Key Of Fire The Key Of Ice The Key Of Earth The Key Of Lightning The Key Of Air The Key Of Light The Key Of Darkness Darkness Vs Light The Dark One All Hail Lucifer A Broken Spell United As One Tenkai Titan Fusion X?? The Dark Sides Creator VS Destroyer The End Of A Era Arc 8: Things Change Road To Infinity The Creation Of All How It All Started Rainbow Road Galaxy Drift PT 1 Galaxy Drift PT 2 Galaxy Drift PT 3 Why You Were Chosen Time For A Break A Good Bye For Now Arc 9: Earth Fun School VS School Pool Party Lets BLOW Things Up The Trader Returns The New Girl In Town The Lost Kid New Student Dark History Tenkai Rivals Arc 10:Rise Of The PokéBeasts The Fox Knight The PokeBeasts Arc 11:The Elements Of Friendship Unknown Episodes Tenkai Stealth Tenkai Form Team Rocket's Power Brother Trouble Sparks Fly The Ryhorn Race Mega Evolution Act PT 1 Things Come & Go Time Flies The Sunset Rises Discord A Star Shines Friends Are Always There For You The Flaming Trio The Titans The Trident Venetta VS Venetta Sisters Girls Night Out 2 The Kraken Call For Help Scorpidon's Trial Fire VS Water Forces Of Nature Tenkai Knowledge Replaced The Dragon Race List Of Movies *1-http://tenkai-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Tenkai_Knights:_Movie_1_Benham_City_VS_Star_City Character List Art Gallery